Two Places
by Havbot
Summary: Sidney and Penelope start a war, you'll just have to read to find out. OPXOC MEGXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well someone didn't like one of my stories, and it got no reviews, so the only thing I could do was delete it. I had asked Mistress Megatron if I could use the idea in her '****Dreaming a Reality****' story, I have permission to use it so here is my replacement story.**

**Victoria, British Columbia, Canada.**

Victoria BC was a warm time around the winter time. There was barely any snow and the streets were always wet, but not icy. Penelope McAthur lived just up the road to the city, far from the busy streets and loud cars.

She was a blond with long curls that reached her back side and bright blue eyes. She was tall for her age of eighteen and had a slim muscular build.

Her parents, military soldiers of the Canadian Forces, were at Afghanistan. They were pilots and excellent ones to boot.

They had only left a month ago and Penelope missed them terribly. It was her eighteenth birthday and it was quiet. Not a people person, Penelope didn't have any friends to spend her birthday with, and so it was a quiet Saturday day.

When Penelope got up and dressed ready for a quiet day, she was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. She shuffled over to the door and found a parcel man standing outside with a large box in his arms. Penelope looked up at the tall man and stared.

"You Penelope McAthur?" asked the man.

"Yes." Penelope squeaked. The man laid down the box and took out a small computer and started tapping his black stick on its surface.

"There you go, have a nice day." Said the man, he then turned and left. Penelope dragged the heavy box into the house and closed the door. She then dragged the box over the black carpet and then into the kitchen. Checking the address, Penelope beamed; it was from her mother and father in Afghanistan.

She grabbed a kitchen knife and cut the tape that sealed to shut. Inside were colourful warped packages in-between tons of tissue paper. A card lay on top and Penelope tore it open enthusiastically.

_Dear Penelope,_

_We found these in a store when we landed in the U.S. to stay for the night in one of their military airports. We just couldn't not buy it for you for you birthday. Afghanistan is quite dry and hot, its getting colder, surprisingly, we almost feel like we're home. Well I hope you have a great birthday, and write, we want to know how you liked them._

_Mom__ and Dad._

Penelope's smile widened as she looked down at the presents in the box. She laid the card to the side and grabbed one present and ripped it open. Penelope froze. In her hand clutched tightly, was Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots toy. Penelope looked at him then at the rest of the gifts and then, gently, laid him on the floor and grabbed the others; they all turned out to be transformers, Autobots, her favourite transformers. Penelope squealed with excitement.

New York City, New York, United Stats of America. (Forgive me if the province is wrong, I'm Canadian but mostly been South African, so I don't know the ropes yet.)

Sidney VanHorst growled at the boy in front of her, making him whimper, the little boy carried a large box in front of him and was cornered in a dark ally. Sidney smiled her black lips stretched to show her white teeth.

"Hand over the box and I won't hurt you." She hissed. The boy hesitated then dropped the box and fled. Sidney burst out laughing and shook her head. Weakling that was what he was, a weakling. Picking up the box, she left the ally and started walking down the road. People moved out of her way and didn't look at her.

She had a bad reputation of being violent when people like them made eye contact with out her permission. Not even the police had the guts to stop her. She had the best fighting skills in the world, and she used them to get what she wanted.

A police car drove by but didn't stop, as soon as the cop saw her, he high tailed outta there. A police man died when she saw one. She would find a way to kill people if she wanted to.

Sidney turned into another ally and pushed open a black door that was hidden in the shadows. The apartment she owned was in the basement where she lived and slept on her own. The damp room smelt of the usual cigarette smoke that she smoked and even the hint of alcohol.

Sidney dumped the box onto her messy bed and banged the door shut causing a few ceiling plaster to fall on her head. She looked up and growled. She would have to deal with the manager later. Turning to the box, she opened it with her pocket knife, which looked more lime a machete then a knife.

She tore the tap off the box and opened to see packages of brown paper in between the New York Times. Grabbing one parcel she tore off the paper and blinked in surprise to see Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. She enjoyed watching the transformers shows when they came on every afternoon. The Decepticons were her favourite and she loved Megatron. She had stolen every single episode of every single series. She loved to see the Decepitons win.

She loved the movie, especially when Megatron tore Jazz in two. Sidney had roared with joy when Jazz was killed. The people around her shrank away from her then.

Opening the rest of the packages she found the rest of the Decepticons. She smiled and sat them on a lose shelf and then turned in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to 'Vampire Hunter D's Girl' for reviewing, for that I will update, during class. I'm board and I have already finished, so spare period. NW-New York, BC-British Columbia.

**NY**

Sidney groaned as something hit her on her backside hard. She turned and fell back to sleep snuggling into her pillows. She was only half-asleep when there was a loud bang and something hard hit her back painfully. She yelped and jumped up. Something hard hit the floor and cries of surprise rang through the room. Anger welled through Sidney and she grabbed the neck of her first victim, thou what she saw shocked her socks off.

Right in front of her, in her little hands was the deception known as Starscream. He looked shocked and struggled in her grasp. Sidney was no normal human, she was a lot stronger and could do quite a lot of extra ordinary things.

"What the hell is going on?" she growled lifting the seeker in the air. Movement caught Sidney's eye and she dodged a kick from the decepticon named Crumplezone. She threw the seeker at the bike and blocked a punch from Crumplezone's buddy Ransack. She slapped Ransack on the chest and sent him flying. Thundercracker came out of no where, but he was too slow for Sidney. She jumped over him, grabbing his sensitive wings and threw him onto Ransack. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She kicked and kicked hard, a groan made her smile as she turned for a roundhouse kick and saw Dirt Boss.

More Decepitcons attacked and the one she most enjoyed was Thunderblast the Decepticon Prostitute. She screamed in pain when she got her head smashed into the wall. What a weakling. Sidney had thought laughing. Scourge, Undermine, and Brimestone, were a little tricky but they were in a heap when she was done with them. Lugnuz was, of course, easy to beat. Scrapmetal and Nemesis Breaker, thinking Sidney was getting tired, trapped her, but they saw the error of their move soon enough.

The last decepticon that stood was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. He stood smirking at her as he crossed his arms. Sidney tilted her head and waited, but he didn't attack.

"What not going to attack?" she asked. Megatron smirked and shrugged.

"What is the need when you single handedly beat every man on in my force and live to tell the tail." He said. Sidney lifted a brow and dodged a sudden kick from the leader.

"Smart, quick,-" the leader started to list as he threw punches at the girl.

"And powerful." Finished Sidney landing a hard punch on Megatron's face. He sailed away and created a large crack on the wall. Sidney sighed and straightened up.

"Now quite playing around and get out of those costumes, I'm not playing anymore." She said. Crumplezone and Ransack's mouths fell open.

"You were only playing?" they cried. Sidney tilted her head to the side as if they had won the dumbass award. Which they totally deserve.

"I only kill those who are one my kill list, and you guys are making your way into it, now get out of those costumes or I'll rip them off you." She said leaning dangerously at the buddy Decepticons.

"W-w-we're real." Stummered Crumplezone. Sidney growled and reached for the bot and he cried in fear.

"I hate humans." Sidney heard just before she landed a punch on Crumplezone's teary face. She froze and dropped the weeping bot. She turned and faced the fuming Starscream, who was dusting himself off. She went to him and grabbed hit face. She looked at it turning it here and there looking at all the metal and wires. So they were real. She dropped the decepticon's face and stepped back and looked at them all. They all were real. She burst out laughing and the decepticons looked at her.

"You have got to be joking. Are you telling me I just beat up the famous unbeatable decepticons?" Sidney said laughing between laughs. The decepticons glared at her and she waved her hand.

"Now I see what the police are afraid of me." She laughed. Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door and Sidney grabbed her machete knife from her belt and went to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sidney.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE." Shouted the next-door neighbor.

"You mean you and your prostitutes." Sidney called back smirking. There was a loud bang and a colourful stream for swearwords.

"YOUR MOTHER IS A HORE AND YOUR FATHER HATED YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ANIMAL, A MONSTER." Shouted the man at the end of the swearwords. Sidney's eye suddenly want as black as inc and she threw the door open. She grabbed the man's dick and sliced her machete through it. The man cried in pain and she threw the thing aside.

"Dare to say anything about my mother and father again, your head will be the next thing that I slice off." She growled and kicked the man sending him down the hall. Sidney turned to her room and saw shocked decepticon faces watching her. She gave them not at all pleasant smile and shoved her way into the room.

"People fear you?" Megatron asked. Sidney smirked.

"How did you find out?" she asked going to her dresser and grabbing something. It didn't matter what, it was all black anyway and it showed a lot of skin. She started taking off her sweatshirt that she wore to bed, but kept on her braa. She didn't want to expose very thing to them.

"Could you do that somewhere else?" asked Starscream. Sidney ignored him and pulled down her pants and grabbed the leather pants she got.

"You know we're still in here." Complained Starscream. Sidney ignored him and slipped on her small tank top. When she was finished she then turned to the Decepticons.

"Now that I'm dressed and ready, start explaining why you're here." She said plopping herself on her bed.

**BC**

Penelope rolled onto her side as something fell on the floor of her room. What ever it was, she'd clean it up later, all she wanted to do was sleep. She had gone to bed late last night and she wanted to just wanted to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" whispered a voice. Penelope's eyes flew open and she lay still. Who was in her home? Did they want to steal something, killer, rape her, what?

"I think we just woke her." Said another voice. Penelope squeaked and rolled into her bed into a ball as small as she could get. She shivered afraid.

"We just scared her." Said a third voice. Suddenly someone touched her back and Penelope screamed.

"Bad idea." Shouted a familiar voice. Penelope stopped screaming and unrolled herself from the blankets until she could see who was in her room. She stared at the transformers standing in her room. The one who had touched her was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

"Sorry." He apologized. Penelope shook her head.

"No-no, I'm sorry for screaming." She said. Optimus shook his head.

"This is your home we are intruding on it." He said. Penelope shook her head then she stopped.

"Wait one moment, are you guys real or is it Halloween?" Penelope asked. Optimus looked back at his men and shrugged.

"If you want the truth, we are as real as you." He said. Penelope pulled the blankets off and jumped out of her bed.

"Really? May I'll." she asked indicating that she wanted to touch his arm. Optimus nodded and Penelope took his arm. She gasped and started circling around him.

"Amazing." She whispered then she looked on the shelf where her presents were and found them completely empty.

"You are real and you're the, the…" she couldn't continue she sat back on her bed flabbergasted.

"We're what?" asked Hotshot. Penelope looked up at them smiling.

"You came from the toys I got for my birthday yesterday." She said smiling. She jumped and hugged Hotshot around his shoulders.

"My boy toys." She cried laughing. At the sudden weight Hotshot lost his balance and fell with Penelope on top of him.

"Sorry." Penelope apologized while she was getting up and helping the young bot up.

"No problem." He said. When Hotshot was up, Penelope smiled to all the Autobots.

"This is great, all my favorite characters are real." She cried laughing.

NY

Sidney crossed the street, her backpack full of the Decepticons. They were able to shirk so that she could stuff them into her backpack. The people glanced at her but stayed well away from her. She smiled as a couple of kids skittered away from her. The pub she was heading lay dark and silent, but she knew that it was full of her gang, or the bastereds who called themselves her gang. The guy who rallied them together owned the pub and he worked and lived there. The ones who didn't have a home lived in the empty rooms above the pub.

She opened the door and went in. The place was dark except for the neon lights and the place smelled of smoke sweat and alcohol. Sidney wrinkled her nose and looked around at the bunch of drunken idiots lying all over the floor. She sighed and swung her backpack off causing the Decepticons to growl in complaint.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Sidney causing a howl lot of groaning from the drunken idiots.

"Shut up." Groaned Jerry, the owner of the barm who lay on the floor behind the bar. Sidney growled and jumped onto the bar causing the glass bottles that lay on it shatter on the floor. Jerry opened his eyes and looked up at Sidney. He paled.

"What was that?" she asked. Jerry shuffled up and away from the angry girl.

"Nothing, sorry." He whimpered. Megatron climbed out of the backpack and watched the human girl glare at the full grown man.

"Get them up." She ordered glaring at the man. Jerry nodded and shuffled out from behind the bar. Sidney jumped down from the bar and went to her backpack.

"You know its better if you don't show yourselves, but I don't think you'll listen." She said. Megatron nodded and started growing. The rest of the decepticons climbed out and grew until they were as large as before. People screamed when they saw them and Sidney snickered at them.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted and the people instantly fell silent. She smirked at them and moved in front so that they could see her.

"Get up." She ordered and the people got up and watched her.

"You'll be working for me now, no pay, your life if pay enough, if you fail me, or you question me, you will pay for it. If you disobey me, you will pay with your life, do I make myself clear?" she said. The people nodded and Sidney growled.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she shouted.

"YES MA'AM." The people shouted back. Sidney smiled and turned to Megatron smiling.

"These enough, or do you want more?" she asked. Megatron smiled with her.

"More the merrier." He said. Sidney nodded and turned to Jerry.

"Your in charge here for these guys, but you answer to me and Megatron, no one else, do I make myself clear?" she said.

"Yes ma'am." Whimpered Jerry. Sidney sneered.

"Good, your first mission is to recruit more people, not matter who they are, I'll see to them when you have them, and I want you to start training for a fight. Do I make myself clear?" she said.

"Yes ma'am." Jerry whimpered.

"Good, now if your not in tip top shape when I come next week, I think you'll know what will happen, now, I have more groups to go see, if your good, I'll send someone to help train you, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Sidney nodded and turned to the decepticons, who was shrinking and climbing into the backpack. Sidney picked up the backpack and slid it on her back.

"See you in a week." She said going to the door and then stopping. "And clean this place up." She left the bar and started moving down the street.

"Who are these other groups?" Megatron asked from the backpack. Sidney smiled evilly making the passersby flinch away from her.

"Drug, and crime, gangs, ones I know will work for me without difficulty." She said.

BC

Penelope skipped downstairs where the Autobots were waiting for her. She smiled at them as she went into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"I forget humans needed to eat." Penelope heard JetFire say. Penelope put on her toast and went into the sitting room where the Autobots say or stood. She smiled at them and put her hands behind her back.

"I have a question." She asked. The Autobots looked at her.

"What do you guys eat?" she asked. Optimus cleared his throat.

"We don't eat but we consume energron." He said.

"What's energron?" Penelope asked.

"It is like gas, we eat it to get energized." He said. Penelope nodded.

"If I'm right, you guys don't sleep but ah, go into stasis or something like that?" she asked.

"That's right." Said Red Alert. Penelope nodded smiling.

"Ok do you guys have energron for yourselves?" she asked. The Autobots looked at each other.

"Only enough for today." Said Optimus. Penelope nodded and then crossed her arms.

"You guys know how to make it?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Red Alert.

"Alright then, if you give me a list of stuff that you need to make a lot of it, I'll go to the store and get as much as I can, if I can find any." She said. Red Alert nodded.

"I will have to see what elements your planet has." He said. Penelope lifted her hands.

"The computer and tv are all yours." She said. Red Alert nodded and Penelope heard her toast pop.

"I'm gonna eat, so if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask, and make yourselves at home." She said. Optimus stepped forward.

"Thank you for your hospitality, ah?"

"Penelope."

"Penelope, a lovely name." Said Vector Prime. Penelope smiled.

"Thank you, and your welcome Optimus." She said. She then went into the kitchen and grabbed her toast and the margarine and sat at the table. She took her sugar and cinnamon and sprinkled to make her favorite toast spread with margarine.

As soon as she was done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, there was a loud banging sound and Penelope jumped in fright. She went into the sitting room where the Autobots were stiff and were watching the front door. She looked at the door where there was more banging. Penelope stepped towards the door.

"Wait, it might be someone that will hurt you." Said Optimus. Penelope shook her head and went to the door. At the door stood a orange haired green eyed girl. Behind was three other girls. One was a sandy haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. The third girl was a black girl with long straight black hair. The fourth was a oriental girl with white high lighted hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi are you Penelope McAuthur?" asked the red headed.

"Can I help you?" Penelope asked.

"I'm Chloe McNevra, my new friends here and I are going to Royal Roads Collage and we were sent here." She said. Penelope blinked and then remembered the letter she got from the collage a week ago. Her parents didn't want her to stay home alone, so they had volunteered their home to house international students while they were gone. These girls were the international students that would be living under her roof.

"Oh yes ah come on in, please." She said. She closed the door behind the last girl and then went to the sitting room where the Autobots should have been, but when she got there, she found small toys standing all over the room.

"Oh you like the transformers?" asked the black girl. Penelope turned to her.

"I'm Penelope, you are?" introduced Penelope.

"Oh I'm Lulu Makula, I'm from Durban South Africa." Said the black girl.

"I'm Dilly Mak, I'm from Australia." Said the sand haired girl.

"I'm Muziku Ai I'm from Tokyo." Said the oriental girl.

"Nice to meet you, ah, follow me, I'll take you to your rooms." Said Penelope. They started upstairs towards the fourth floor. (Yip four stories high, my favorite house)

"You'll have your own rooms and bathrooms." Penelope side as she went up. "Your rooms are more like apartment then rooms. This place was a hotel before we moved in here and turned it into a home."

"I like this place." Said Chloe as they passed a games room.

"You are free to use what ever you want, but do take care of it please." She said. She came to the hall where the girls would sleep.

"You can choose which ever room you want, and keep the music level down, people do sleep in this neighborhood." Penelope said. Before she was about to leave Lulu stopped her.

"Do you believe that those transformers downstairs can come to life?" she asked. Penelope blinked and looked at the girl. The other girls watched her and she looked at them. She then turned and went downstairs to the sitting room. The Autobots were still where they were. They defiantly looked like transformer toys.

"Ah you guys I think they know you're alive." Penelope said glancing at the girls, who had followed her, and then looked at the toys. The Autobots didn't move and Penelope started feeling foolish.

"We won't tell anyone, we swore to Primus that we wouldn't." said Chloe.

"You saw Primus?" Penelope asked.

"In a dream." Said Dilly. Penelope nodded and turned to the Autobots. Optimus then relaxed and started growing larger until he was as large as a normal human man.

"Primus sent you?" he asked.

"Yes, he said something big will happen, so he brought you here and sent us here." Said Ai.

"But why you?" asked JetFire standing next to his commander.

"He said that we had skills that were needed." Said Lulu.

"What skills?" asked Penelope.

"I was a Kung Fu student, and recently been made a master, but I continued my studies rather then my training." Said Ai. Penelope smiled and looked at the other girls.

"I know how to fix mechanical things." Said Lulu. "Anything I touch I can fix."

"My dad took me hunting a lot, and so I learned to shoot, I practiced so much that if you give me a gun, I can't miss a single target." Said Dilly.

"I'm good with the computer, like programming and that stuff." Said Chloe. They then looked at Penelope who look startled.

"I don't know what I'm good at." She confessed. Ai lifted a brow.

"There has to be something." She said. Penelope shrugged and looked down.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." She said. She looked up at her parents picture and then she had an idea. There had always been this nagging feeling that she was a leader. She always thought things through and she always had the right thing to do. She always had a clear mind, but what about battle, she wanted to be a soldier for the Canadian Forces, but could she? As well there was these things that she had found in the forest once, and when she looked at them now, they looked like they were cybertronian. She turned to the kitchen and went towards the forbidden basement. She had always been told never to go in there, and now she had a feeling, her parents wouldn't have a problem if she went in now.

**Well here is the second one, five pages long, man that's long. Well you got new characters and a plot has just surfaced, you'll have to see what it is by keep on reading. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

NY

Sidney stopped at an entrance of an ally that boomed from loud music. The place was dark and smelled of gas, garbage, urine, and alcohol. She looked long the abandoned street searching for more people, but there was none.

"This place stinks." Complained Starscream from the backpack. Sidney ignored him and walked into the ally. As soon as she entered, she saw woman, hookers probably, sitting or lying on couches that were probebly stolen. Snoozing men lay next to the girls, a whisky or beer bottle in hand. Some looked like they hadn't bathed in a week.

"Hey baby, why don't come have some fun with us?" called a gruff looking man. Sidney ignored him and kept walking. She had to fin Maze, the gang leader of the trash that lay around her.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Shouted the gruff man. Sidney sighed irritated and turned to face the man. The man walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He said roughly pulling Sidney with him. Before her could go even on step, Sidney grabbed his arm and twisted it until she heard a satisfied crack and the man cried in pain.

"Now," she began when the man fell silent. "What have we learned today? Oh yeah," Sidney tightened her grip on the broken arm and the man cried in pain. "Never touch me with your filthy hands again unless I give you permission and, never," tighten. "ever" tighten. "call me baby," tighten. "Got that?"

"Yes." Squeaked the man. Sidney smirked and let go of the man. She whipped her hands on her pants and looked around. They had caught the attention of a lot of startled people.

"Where is Maze?" ordered Sidney.

"I'm right here Sidney VanHorst." Said a male voice from the back of the ally. The mention of the name stirred up a really interesting reaction. Everyone moved instantly away from Sidney, and the man with the broken arm. Sidney turned to face Maze, an old gang friend of hers. He sat on a makeshift thrown but he got off it when she turned to him. He knew she had to be higher then him.

"What brings you here Sidney?" Maze asked. Sidney took off her backpack and dumped it on the floor causing the Decepticons to fall out. Maze laughed.

"Toys? You're here about these toy?" he laughed. Sidney looked down at the growing Decepticons and smiled evilly at Maze. Starscream snarled at him causing Maze to jump back in fright.

"Toy? You pathetic organic filthy human." He shouted back. Sidney laughed at Maze and moved forward in between the Decepticon and Maze.

"Be careful Maze, they bite back." She said. Maze eyed Starscream as he walked towards Sidney.

"What is it you want?" he asked. Sidney smirked.

"I want you in my army that I'm building, and I want you Maze to be one of my generals if you'll call it that." She said. Maze lifted a brow.

"And what if we don't want to be part of it?" he asked smirking slightly. In a flash Sidney had her machete knife out and pointed at Maze's throat.

"You have no choice." She whispered, and then shouted at the others. "You can decide, either work for me, or I'll my decepticon friends here kill you." Megatron nodded to his men and three went to the entrance of the ally, the people's only way out. The rest pointed their guns at them. Sidney smiled at Maze and he nodded.

"Fine, you got your army." He said. Sidney smiled and sheathed her knife.

"Excellent decision." She said and turned to the people.

"I want you all in the gym, or what ever, but start training, I want you all fit in a week." She said. She glanced at one of them women, she held a black laptop on her lap.

"And I will create communication for you all. It will be where you can get my orders at anytime, always have it open, or pay the consequence." She said. She then turned to the now shrinking decepticons and picked it up when they were all in.

"Until next week." She said and left the ally.

**BC**

Penelope opened the basement door and flipped on the lights. There was a long corridor gently slopping downward into the ground. Penelope glanced back at her new friends and went down. They followed her a step back. The corridor turned around and around until it finally came into view of the bottom. It was brightly lit and there was humming meeting her ears. It could have been the heater, but it was too warm to us the heater. Even thou it was winter, it wasn't cold enough to use the heater, and she didn't really like using that much. She liked to be cold.

As they filled into the basement, what they saw shocked them. Computers, high-tech computers upon high-tech computers filled the room. Unfamiliar machines lined the room and the lights nearly blinded them all from its new bulbs. It looked like it had always been there, and I might have since her parents never allowed her to go into the basement.

"Wow, this is a techs dream." Muttered Chloe looking at the high-tech computers.

"A shield generator? I didn't know humans had them." Said Red Alert.

"We don't." said Lulu. "This stuff is way over our heads. I had never seen such technology in my life, and my parents are military tech scientists. They know nearly every piece of technology humans have made."

"This isn't human made?" asked Dilly. Lulu shook her head.

"Never see such stuff like this, and I can just only understand the skin of it. I'll need more time to study it." She said.

"Woa, hold it, Penelope, did you know about this place?" asked Chloe. Penelope blinked startled then shook her head.

"This is the first time I've seen it." She confessed. "I was never allowed to come down here until..." she trailed off.

"Until?" asked Dilly.

"Until my parents left, they told me to look after the house and the basement." She said.

"So your parents built this place?" asked Optimus. The Autobots were so silent that she forgot about them.

"I don't know, they never told me anything about this. I didn't know why they kept me away." She said.

"This is so confusing." Complained Ai as she turned from the computer.

"This is deficiently not human technology. I can't read anything this comp is giving me." Said Chloe. Red Alert came forward and looked at the screen.

"It's the old cybertronian language." He said. He turned to Vector Prime. "You're the only one you can read this." He said. Vector Prime stepped forward and started reading.

"This is even older then the old cybertronian language, this is the ancient the time when Primus created Cybertron." He said.

"Primus?" asked Ai.

"Our creator, or to you, our god." Said JetFire. Ai nodded with an "O" on her face. Penelope heard the phone ring from upstairs and headed towards the stairs.

"I'll go get the phone." She said.

**NY**

Sidney rubbed her neck as she stared down at the screen that she had stolen. It blinked as it changed a window and Sidney smiled. She had found this messenger company who had been bankrupt for three years and had forgotten to delete its software. The software still ran on the internet but Sidney would change that very soon. She was waiting for the leaders and some of their team members to meet at her apartment, to meet with her. She had to get everything sorted as soon as she could, but it would take time, and Megatron hated time.

"How long until they get here?" Megatron asked impatiently for the fiftieth time. Sidney stiffened and turned to him glaring.

"If you ask me one more time, I'll bet the shit out of you." She growled. Megatron glared and stood.

"I'd like to see you try." He said. Sidney smiled and stood.

"I did it before I can do it again." She reminded him. He faltered and turned away. Sidney smiled and turned back to her laptop.

"Be patient, things can't always happen for you at once." She said typing codes into the program allowing her to have complete access to it. She changed a few things and then started creating email accounts for the thirteen groups she had under her. They were too scared to show disrespect to her. She was powerful and she could easily get into peoples minds, knowing what to do just by the way they acted. There was a sudden knock and Sidney growled as she lost concentration. She glared at Cyclones until he stood and went to the door. People filed into the room and Sidney stood leaning on her desk as she smirked at the people.

"Welcome, and your late, I'll forgive this time, but next you'll be punished." She said. The people paled and Sidney nodded to the floor.

"I don't have proper sitting places, so you'll have to make do with the floor." She said. The people sat without complaint and Sidney pointed to the tech people she had called for.

"I have found out new communication network. Only we can use it, and only used for business. Anything I find that is nothing to do with us will be destroyed and the person dealt with by me, or by who ever I decide I wish to send." Sidney looked up at the decepticons. The people glanced at them and Demolisher flexed his fingers and the nearest woman flinched away. This brought a smirk out from the decepticon and Sidney then turned her attention back to the people.

"Now, I have found us a way to get weapons, and lots of it. The FBI have sent a request to replenish their weapons supply, and we won't allow them to. We are to attack their supply trucks and store it in a warehouse I will get." She said. A man lifted his hands to stop her.

"We're attacking the FBI's weapons supply, but they'll know." He said. Sidney glared at him until he kept silent.

"They won't, believe me." She said.


End file.
